Yume no Mukou Lyrics
Romaji= Yu}}/ Sukoshi zutsu tsuyoku nareru Mo}}/ kienai kara" Yu}}/ Hikari wo hanachi yume wo terasu Nagareochita namida wa koukai ja nakute Seiippai ima wo ikiteru akashi Bokutachi no mirai ga mata hajimaru no sa Kyou to iu hi wa owari ja naku sutaato rain Yume no mukou e Mune wo hatte Ho}}/ Oikakete wa hanareteku my dream susunde Ho}}/ Mata tachidomari Mo}}/ owaranai kara" Yu}}/ Hikari wo hanachi asu wo terasu Nagareochita namida wa koukai ja nakute Seiippai ima wo ikiteru akashi Bokutachi no mirai ga mata hajimaru no sa Kyou to iu hi wa owari ja naku sutaato rain Yume no mukou e Yuuki wo dashite Yu}}/ Hito shirenu fuan ni Yu}}/ Oshitsubusare sou na yoru mo Yu}}/ Daijoubu nando demo asa wa kuru Na}}/ Yume no mukou gawa de yakusoku no basho de Na}}/ Deai wakare mata deaou Na}}/ Mou ichido sono toki made Mo}}/ / Mata ne Mo}}/ Seiippai ima wo ikiteru akashi Yu}}/ Bokutachi no mirai ga mata hajimaru no sa Kyou to iu hi wa owari ja naku sutaato rain Nagareochita namida wa koukai ja nakute Seiippai ima wo ikiteru akashi Bokutachi no mirai ga mata hajimaru no sa Kyou to iu hi wa owari ja naku sutaato rain Yume no mukou e Mune wo hatte |-|Kanji= 永遠に続くって誰もが思っていたんだ 季節が僕らを残して過ぎていく 大切な想い出が増えていく　その度に僕ら 少しずつ強くなれる　気がするよ 「共に過ごした時間は消えないから」 数えきれないほどの奇跡が 光を放ち　夢を照らす 流れ落ちた涙は後悔じゃなくて 精一杯今を生きている証 僕たちの未来がまた始まるのさ 今日という日は終わりじゃなくスタートライン 夢のムコウへ 胸を張って stop and go and stop stop and go. 繰り返しその手に掴む成功 雨に打たれた日々はきっと　力に変わる hard work pays off 何度も投げ捨てようとしたって i don't wanna lose to myself　悔しくて 言いきかすi know i can do it again hey 雨のち晴れ渡れ 追いかけては離れてくmy dream　進んで また立ち止まり but　譲れない　叶えたい　夢がここに 変わらない　離さない　この想い 「no rain, no rainbow. 」「no cry, no smile.」 向かい風に立つwith my pride everything's gonna be alright 「共に語った未来は終わらないから」 忘れられない夢の軌跡が 光を放ち　明日を照らす 流れ落ちた涙は後悔じゃなくて 精一杯今を生きてる証 僕たちの未来がまた始まるのさ 今日という日は終わりじゃなくスタートライン 夢のムコウへ 勇気を出して 人知れぬ不安に 押しつぶされそうな夜も 大丈夫　何度でも朝は来る 夢のムコウ側で　約束の場所で 出会い　別れ　また出逢おう もう一度　その時まで またね 流れ落ちた涙は　後悔じゃなくて 精一杯今を生きている証 僕たちの未来がまた始まるのさ 今日という日は終わりじゃなくスタートライン 流れ落ちた涙は　後悔じゃなくて 精一杯今を生きている証 僕たちの未来がまた始まるのさ 今日という日は終わりじゃなくスタートライン 夢のムコウへ 胸を張って |-|English= Everyone knows that forever continues The seasons will leave and go by us Precious memories increase, each time I feel like I can gradually get stronger “The times we spent together won’t go away" The countless miracles shine and illuminate dreams These falling tears aren’t of regret They are proof that I am alive doing my best Our future will start again Today is not the end but the start line Go beyond the dream Stick out your chest stop and go and stop stop and go. With your hand repeatedly grasp success The beating rainy days will surely turn to power hard work pays off I constantly threw it away I don't wanna lose to myself, it’s irritating Persuade myself I know I can do it again hey Afterwards the rain will clear up Willingly chase after my dream and never quitting Again halt but don’t give in, I want it to come true, my dream is here It won’t change, I won’t leave these feelings "no rain no rainbow." "no cry no smile." I shall stand against the wind with my pride everything's gonna be alright “Talking about the future together is endless" Traces of an unforgettable dream is Releasing light and illuminating it to tomorrow These falling tears aren’t of regret They are proof that I am alive doing my best Our future will start again Today is not the end but the start line Go beyond the dream Take courage Even this night is getting crushed with the hidden anxiety It’s alright, tomorrow will always come Beyond the dream on the other side, is the promised place Our encounter is a farewell, let’s meet again One more time, until that time See you These falling tears aren’t of regret They are proof that I am alive doing my best Our future will start again Today is not the end but the start line These falling tears aren’t of regret They are proof that I am alive doing my best Our future will start again Today is not the end but the start line Go beyond the dream Stick out your chest Category:Lyrics